


Secrets

by Fenix525



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Commander Adama had known her true nature when he smelled her the first time.  He didn’t know her precise species but he could tell she wasn’t human like the rest.  She was like him.  A wolf.  She most likely kept it secret.  Only his most trusted people knew the truth.  Everyone knew to stay away from his quarters however.  He was of Alpha blood and not tied to moon cycles like others.  He had made the mistake of Carolanne.  He should have waited.  He’d met HER after the worlds fell...
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

He remembered the moment she stepped on board Galactica. He’d been walking down the hall and caught her scent. A scent that instantly had him wanting to growl a single word. Mine. He wanted to grab her and mate her. He’d never felt that intense lust before. The instinct to mate had never reared it’s ugly head. It had been torture being close to her during her visit for decommissioning. He’d seen that she’d felt the same way. They still hadn’t admitted their true nature to each other.

He’d asked her to have a private meeting in his quarters. Told her there was something he wanted to talk about. She’d been skittish, telling him it wasn’t a good time. He’d heard the strain in her voice and knew there was a problem. That was when he knew for sure. She was a wolf torn between human and wolf. Her wolf wanted to shift but she couldn’t. He finally convinced her to come and waited for her to come to him. He looked up at her as she entered. Oh yes. She was definitely a wolf that could not shift. 

“Hello Laura.”  
“You made it sound important Bill.”  
“It is. You’re twisted up and I’m going to help you fix it.”  
“What are you talking about ?”

He stepped out into the hall and told the Marines they weren’t needed for a while. That there was a card game down the hall and suggested they go play cards. He came back to a worried Laura and assured her everything was okay and would remain that way. 

He cups her cheek and smiles. Finally touching her. He leaned forward and inhaled her scent. He whisper softly in her ear. 

“I know Laura. I know your little secret and you know mind. You can smell what I am.”  
“Yes.”  
“You‘ve hidden too long. You don’t have to hide it from me Laura.”  
“I can’t shift. I never could. Only enough for my Pack to know what I am.”  
“Mmm. And what are you ?”

She was distracted by Bill nuzzling behind her ear. She sighed softly as she felt him kissing her neck and breathing in her scent. He was shocked by her words.

“I’m a red.”  
“Wow. A Red ? That’s so rare.”  
“Maybe I’m being a little assuming, but I felt an instant draw to you.”  
“Mmm. Like the Mate I’ve been waiting for ?”  
“Yes...”  
“I gave up on meeting you Laura. I settled for Lee and Zac’s mother.”

She sighed softly as he pulled her in tight and kissed down her neck. His hot mouth on her skin stimulating her further. She knew he could smell the change in her scent. Smell her aroused state. She could feel his cock hardening in his uniform pants as he took in her scent. 

She knew he wanted to mate and she wanted it. But she felt as she always did. That she wasn’t worthy of a Mate.

“I don’t deserve a Mate, Bill. I can’t shift. I’m not like the others. I’m the last that I know of and I’m a pathetic excuse for a wolf. My kind were hunted to near extinction. Then my family died. My kind will die with me.”  
“I don’t care Laura. I want you. Not just the wolf part of you. I want to frak you until you pass out. I wasn’t to frak you as a human. As a wolf. As my shifter form.”  
“Yes Bill.”  
“Mmm. Tell me how Laura.”  
“You choose.”

He watched her strip. Hunger games in his eyes as he removed his uniform and glasses. He never need his glasses to see in his wolf or his were form. She watched him shift, becoming larger. She couldn’t help staring at his knot before she was bent over his heavy sturdy desk. 

She gasped softly as she felt him part her legs and lick her pussy with his rough tongue. She moaned softly as he tasted her. Nearly protesting the hen he stopped. She felt his clawed hands on her hips as he moved into position. She moaned his name softly as he rubbed his cock along her wet pussy and prodded at it teasingly. His voice a growl in her ear as she felt his furred body bend over her.

“Say it Laura. Am I your Mate ?”  
“Yes Billy. I’m yours and you’re mine.”

She cried out softly as he thrust home. She felt his knot hit her. She moaned deeply as he thrust in and out of her. She bowed her head submissively as he pounded in and out of her body. She loved the feel of his fur against her skin as he frakked her like the beast he was. Hard and rough, his knot pounding against her pussy. He was grunting and growling with his effort as he frakked her. She cried as he shoved his knot in with one last hard thrust. He bit her shoulder as his knot swelled inside her, locking them together as he shot his seed deep inside her. Setting off her own release. She didn’t notice the little bit of blood trickling from the wounds caused by his bite. He shot more into her in two more spurts as he lay on top of her. Groaning with each burst. He lovingly licked her wounds as he finished emptying himself deep inside her womb. He growled two words in her ear.

“Mine now.”

As his knot began to shrink she smiled. The male werewolf had more in common with a real wolf when in their were form. They didn’t shoot their seed once like humans. Their knot locked them with their mate and have several short bursts before emptying themselves inside their mate.

“Yes Bill. Yours.”  
“I want Cubs Laura. Do you ?”  
“Yes Bill. I’d given up on having children.”  
“Perhaps they’ll be reds like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Laura went to her knees before him, some of his semen oozing of her and moving down her thighs as she gripped his cock. She worked her hand up and down the shaft as she licked his knot. Nipping after each slow lick. She lifted her green gaze to his blue before slowly sealing his cock inch by inch. She began sucking as she slowly moved her mouth up and down. Enjoying the feeling of his clawed hands buried in her hair as she sucked. She moved her finger into the hair on his ass as she loved his cock with her mouth. She loved the growls coming from him as she sucked. She knew he was getting close. She’d seen enough new matings over time to know he was just as horny as she was.

She moaned softly as he pulled her away from his cock and pulled her to her feet. Almost dragging her to his rack. He pushed her onto the mattress and followed her down. He parted her legs and thrust into her as he licked a nipple. There was a wet down as he began thrusting in and out of her again. Using her body roughly. His only thought as he frakked was his instinct to breed her. To make a cub with his new mate.

She wouldn’t be able to walk straight but at the moment he didn’t care as he frakked her harder. His hot breast on her neck as he pounded into her. Semen from his previous frakking of her squishing out with his thrusts. He pulled out and flipped onto her belly and pulling her hips up and back as he thrust into her again. He continued to thrust a few more times before pulling her hips back as he thrust one last time, forcing his knot into her and groaned as his knot swelled inside her. He wrapped his arms around her as he bent over her, groaning with each release of his seed deep inside her. The first hot release set off her own as she cried out his name and collapsed limply beneath him.

Once his knot slipped free of her he rolled onto his back and returned to his human form. He pulled her body into his arms and sighed softly as he held her and kissed her forehead.

“Did I hurt you Laura?”  
“Mmm. Nothing I didn’t want Bill. But what are we going to do. You belong here as Commander and I belong on Colonial One as President.”  
“We’ll figure it out Laura.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bill had been spending weeks trying to teach Laura to shift. Cottle had told him that he'd known what she was as soon as she came in for an exam. The chain smoking medic was a Pack historian and he reminded Bill of that when he began asking questions. Cottle had told him that when a wolf shifts regularly they don't develope human diseases. That if Laura shifted fully, her body would purge itself of the cancer.

He'd held her on the couch later that night as she explained the systematic slaughter of her kind. Explaining that the reds had been reduced to two packs out of all of the 12 colonies. That they'd run to a Pack on Tauran that had offered shelter and protection. Their own Alpha had stupidly made the decision that they couldn't risk their protectors and had taken them on the run to Caprica and they'd been picked off by the hunters a few at a time. Only 4 families surviving. One had gone on vacation a few years later and never returned. Their boat had sunk and they'd drowned. But no one had believed the story because the father was a champion swimmer and had been responsible for teaching all the cubs in the pack to swim. The second family had been murdered in their home and the police claimed it was a random home invasion and they happened to be home at the time and were killed because of it. The third family had moved to Geminon. They'd had messages from them for a little over a year and then nothing from them. Her two sisters and her father had died in a car wreck. Her mother had died of breast cancer because she had forbidden them all from shifting. Even in Laura had been able to. Now she had breast cancer and her kind would die with her. 

So Bill had set out to teach her to shift. He could NOT lose her, now that he'd met her. She was his frakkin Mate and he would not lose her. He'd claimed her and quite possibly created a cub with her. That cub would need his or her mother damnit. The fleet needed their President. Needed her to lead the civilians while he protected them. She was too important to everyone.

He had just entered his quarters when he heard the sound. A whimpering whine. Like a crying wolf. He crept accross the living area and slowly rounded his desk. He found the chair pushed back and a thick red tail poking out from under the desk. He knelt down behind the desk and looked into the dark hole. He frowned softly as the red wolf curled up tighter under the desk. As far into the corner she could possibly get. He died softly and reached in, hearing the slight growl. He told her it was ok. That it was just him. Her Mate. When she slowly uncurled and moved towards him a little. He felt several things at one. Anger that she'd tried on her own. Pride that she done it. Awe and how beautiful she was. Pain as seeing how scared and submissive she was. And fear that he might not be able to turn her back because of her fear.

"It's ok Laura. I may wish you'd waited until I was here, but it'll be ok. We'll fix this."

She stripped and shifted into a wolf and curled around her. Reassuring her with his heat and a lick to her face. He laid there watching her as she slept. Both still in full wolf form. He could smell her fertility. Her pheremones were calling to him. He wanted to mount her and knot her as they were. He needed it. He could feel himself extending from his sheath. Feel his knot forming. He growled softly as she woke up. She watched him move away from her as she heard the growl. The growl tell her he was ready to breed. Her own body had gone into heat. She followed him out from under the desk and into the living area when she turned. She cocked her cock and offered herself to him. It didn't take any other encourage me.

Within what seemed like only a few minutes, he'd pounced on her. He immediately mounted her. Found her with his cock and thrust in. Pounding in and out of her. His know hammering at her as if seeking entrance. He frakked her hard and fast. Rutting like the wild beast he was. No thought, only the instinct to mate. To breed. Create new life. He locked his powerful jaws on her shoulder to keep her in place as she rammed his knot within her. His knot locked the two mates together as her shot spurt and spurt of his seed into her welcoming womb.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura frowned softly as she woke up in Bill’s rack. She didn’t remember how she ended up naked in his rack. She laid there, thinking. The last thing she remember was mating with Bill in wolf form. She smiled when she heard his shower running.

“Save water. Shower with a friend.” 

She slipped from the bed and quietly moved into the head. She smiled softly and opened the shower door and slipped inside. She immediately began kissing Bill Ashe turned in surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. She couldn’t help her need for him. All she could think about around him was having his cock inside her. She could tell he needed her just as badly as she needed him.

She giggled softly as he turned her around and thrust into her from behind. Needing to fuck his Mate. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she braced her hands against the wall. Moaning softly as he thrusted in and out of her. She encouraged him to fuck her the way he wanted to. She whimpered softly as he began fucking her hard and deep. Fast and rough.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura was sitting on the infirmary bed, talking to Cottle. She was surprised that Bill helping her shift for short periods had helped purge the cancer from her body. Thankfully she hadn’t mentioned it to anyone beside their tiny inner circle. Lee wasn’t happy about Laura and Bill being together, but he knew the importance of true Mates. Knew about the bond and was learning to deal with it. He also knew that their children wouldn’t be half bloods like him and Zac.

Laura thanked Cottle and left. She smiled as she was joined by Billy on her walk to the conference room. She took her seat and bit her lip as she felt Bill enter the room. She loved that about the Mate bond. Really and truly. She looked up and smiled as he sat.

She tried not to giggle as she felt his large hand land on her thigh. She felt her skirt being slid up and he bare thigh being rubbed. She whispered his ear.

“Stop that Bill. Do you want to explain to the Fleet why you were frakking the President during a staff meeting ?”  
“Nope.”  
“Then hands off. Because we’ll end up frakking and you know that.”

Bill smirked and faced forward. Listening to Baltar as he thought of all the places he could frak her. All he had to do was cover her mouth or gag her.

Bill had an idea. Oh yeah. She normally came to the gym for an hour once a day and the door was usually lock while she was there alone with Marines outside.

He did his usual boxing exercise knowing she liked his scent as most mated pairs did. She would like him sweaty. He smirked as she entered the gym as he was about to take his gloves off.

“Laura...”

He found himself flat on his back on in the boxing ring, Laura straddling him in a tank top and shorts. She pulled the tank top off and her bra quickly followed. She removed his gloves and bent down, kissing him hungrily as she ground her hips against the hardening bulge in his pants she grinned and ran for the massage table and hopped up. She know it would be the perfect height. She laid back after telling him to shift. He quickly stripped and jerked her shorts and panties before pulled her to the end of the table and flipped her to her stomach. Her legs hanging off as he shifted. Growing larger as he did. His wrapped and arm around her as he posited himself. He guided his cock to her pussy before He clamped a clawed furred hand over her mouth and growled in her ear that she had to be quiet. He entered her with a hard thrust and began fucking her. Hammering in and out of her like a wild rutting beast. Her cries stifled by the hand that was clamped tightly over her mouth. He loved his Beas tail grunting in her ear as he fucked her. Determined to fill her bell with his cub.


End file.
